oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia (episode)
|image = Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg |imagewidth = 588 480 |caption = Series Name |Row 1 title = Season |Row 1 info = 4 |Row 2 title = Episode Number |Row 2 info = 1 |Row 3 title = Gulli premiere |Row 3 info = August 10 2012 |Row 4 title = Cartoon Network Philippine Premiere |Row 4 info = January 12 2013 |Row 5 title = Previous Episode |Row 5 info = Formula 1 |Row 6 title = Next Episode |Row 6 info = The Lighthouse Keeper |Row 7 title = Story By |Row 7 info = Oliver Jean Marie |Row 8 title = Storyboard By |Row 8 info = Charles Vaucelle}}Olivia is the first episode of season 4. Synopsis When a new girl cat named Olivia moves into Oggy's neighborhood, he instantly falls in love with her. But, not only are Bob and Jack (who are working together) also pining for Olivia, when the cockroaches see the whole thing, they pull out all the tricks they can to throw a wrench into this relationship. Plot The cockroaches get heatwave by themself but the Oggy walk that the hose softly landed at the roaches' stomach and laugh to them. Then Oggy heard the funiture truck who moved near the bush. Oggy was very surprised that a white cat walked out is the new girl named Olivia. Olivia said "Hello" to Oggy. But Oggy had surprisingly watering the Olivia's grass and she wiggled her fingers. Oggy hold the hose but Oggy can't do it. The cockroaches are soaked by Oggy. Olivia giggles to Oggy,but Oggy was doused then she go inside. Oggy make a shape of hearts made of hose.(one only). The roaches are hanging their body cover,but when Joey saw Oggy. He was arguing when Joey saw Oggy flying on the top of them.Because Oggy wants to make Olivia as his girlfriend. Joey gets confused while Oggy was glad to see Olivia. Oggy bake the cake for Olivia's party. Oggy heard the bell then he opens the door but it is Olivia. Olivia came to give an inviting cart for her party outdoor. Oggy was wearing an apron but he thinks that Olivia don't like him when Oggy will show the apron. She gives to Oggy to come her home but he(Oggy) seriousy accepted . Olivia say goodbye to him. The cockroaches get ready for skating and biting Oggy's tail. As the cockroaches hit it hard,the view zooms out far to the Earth as the Earth shakes due to censorship but Oggy didn't feel it while Oggy is still wiggling his fingers as goodbye even though Olivia is not there. But they still hitting his tail but he didn't feel it. Joey wants to try to hit Marky and Dee Dee but it can. Joey gets confused what happend to him. Oggy wore a tie to come to Olivia's home. He combs on his ears as his hair. He wants his tummy going up to look strong but he is doing it again and again but it can because Oggy hold it. Oggy touch the bell with his feet. Olivia run to Oggy what is the things that he gives. She wants to shake hands to Oggy and she mention her name. Oggy can't shake her hand. He kiss her hand then she takes the flower and she kiss him. His tie is removed then she ask Oggy to enter her home. They hide in the basket. As Oggy reached Olivia's house,Oggy stopped for a while where it zoomed to Jack and Bob. Both of them is already there. Bob moves his glass upwards for a little then down as its "Hi". Jack used his hand with a "Hello" movement. Oggy was reallly uptight as the background is red. Oggy approached near Bob and wanted to hand shake Bob. Bob smiles and crushes Oggy's hand. The cockroaches go out the basket where Olivia brought 8 mini cakes. Olivia gave it to Oggy but was avoided and was squeezed by Jack and Bob. Oggy was out of the way where Jack and Bob ate the mini cakes but not all of them. Frosting was spilled messily while Oggy stands up and eats the mini cakes shaped as circles instead of squares. Jack and Bob were near Olivia but she was with Oggy. Olivia rubbed Oggy's arm as white hair was standing up straight and the juice was spiting out steam and Oggy whistles but the sound was a train. Plus,Oggy also made white hair in the sides in his body,head and the bottom. Oggy made his heart go out but not outside him and also everywhere him. It made the background change flowers where Oggy and Olivia were running and jumping. Oggy stopped and sang a song with an opera man singing voice but was back near Olivia. Oggy stopped as Olivia clapped with confusion. The cockroaches again,Joey told Marky and Dee Dee eat the food. Oggy and Olivia were talking but Oggy noticed the cockroaches. Marky used Dee Dee as its lawn mower. Olivia was still laughing but Oggy pointed at the butterflies and Olivia noticed it. Characters Major Characters *Oggy (Protagonist) *Olivia (Protagonist) *Jack (Antagonist) *Bob (Antagonist) *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Minor Characters *Kids *Unnamed people *Pit (Pet Dog) Gallery Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg|The Promo art Olivia.jpg|Man! Oggy fault.. Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg|Season 4 is Coming Up! Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png The cockroaches.png Oggy spices.png Liquefied of joey.jpg Olivia inviting.png Dreaming.png Laughing.jpg Giggles.png Swimming.png Olivia-Cat.jpg Olivia Jack Bob.jpg 482031 421127947928497 1759294456 n.jpg 396147 421127894595169 889493852 n.jpg 483197 421128104595148 85935648 n.jpg Oggy fault.jpg Trivia Errors *When Olivia was saved by Oggy, her bikini disappeared. *At surfing, Joey had the same colors as Dee Dee. *At the part where Joey told Marky to hold Dee Dee and eat the food,Dee Dee was in his colors. But after two next scenes. Dee Dee was in Joey's colors. Allusions Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2012 Episodes